Rainy Turtloid
is a turtle Reploid created by Gate as a member of water quality research team. He was designed to explore areas with high levels of pollution too great for humans and other Reploids to investigate. As such, his defense systems were greatly heightened. However, concerns grew that his defensive capabilities were too great, and the other researchers demanded he be weakened. Gate refused to comply, and as a result, Rainy Turtloid took his own life so as not to be burden to his creator. He was later revived by Gate to serve as one of his "Nightmare Investigators". He attacks by drawing into his shell and spinning in the direction of the enemy (Ensuizan). He can only be damaged when the two crystals on his shell are destroyed. With X, you can freeze him and damage him (while he's vulnerable) with Ice Burst. But Zero cannot reach the ceiling to use Hyoroga, so just use regular saber. However, players can also use Shouenzan (strangely, a fire-element skill) to easily destroy the crystals in two strikes. Data Attacks *Rainy Turtloid will remain still and fire several missiles from the two jewels on his back. Easily stopped by X, or Zero's sabre. *Rainy Turtloid will retract into his shell, then start rolling across the screen. In Xtreme mode, when Rainy Turtloid hits the wall, he will bounce. To avoid, climb the wall and jump over him. *With 1/2 health left, Rainy Turtloid will retract into his shell, then start to roll across the screen while firing off Meteor Rain. Rather difficult to avoid due to the little space one has to jump between Meteor rain without being ran over. Stage enemies *Batton Bone B81 *Monbando *Nightmare Virus *Probe 8201-U *Sea Attacker ST Dialogues When Playing as X X: Rainy Turtloid! You must be one of the investigators of the Nightmares. Rainy Turtloid: I've heard a lot about you. You have my respect. X: Huh? Respect? Then will you stop the Nightmare phenomena for me? Rainy Turtloid: Nightmare... It is the only thing that can save the future of the Reploids... X: What are you talking about! They have hurt us all... Rainy Turtloid: It is my duty to believe my master... My master was punished because of me... And yet, he let me live. That is why... I'll do what I have to do, even it means my life... X: Turtloid! I know you can understand. You know what you should do right now. Rainy Turtloid: X, I understand what you mean, but it's my duty. It's also my duty to eliminate anything that disturbs my master... X, my life is yours! X: No! I don't want to fight you! When Playing as Zero Zero: Are you Rainy Turtloid? Rainy Turtloid: Zero, the famous Maverick Hunter! X and Zero are Reploids I respect. Zero: Fine. So don't fight me, help me. Rainy Turtloid: I've been resurrected to carry out an important duty. A very important duty given by my master... Though I brought shame on my master, he allowed me to live. That's why... I have to finish my duty, even if it means sacrificing my life. Zero: I see... Gallery RainyTurtloidDesignSkth.jpg|Turtloid design sketches. Sprites X22.gif Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X6 bosses Category:Reptile Mavericks